Known Enemy?
by Living In My Imagination
Summary: An unlikely friendship between Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy that should be more, but the threat of a Romeo and Juliet ending if the families can't get past their feud is making things difficult. Rated T just incase. R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've not uploaded in months, but as my friend Lost_In_Thought finally uploaded and MusicMayhem came back to fanfiction I feel I owe them my newest fic. This is my first published fic without the Maximum Ride characters, but the Harry Potter cast rocks, even if it is the barely mentioned ones. This is set with Harry and Ginny's children, Ron and Hermione's children and Draco's son. Hope you guys enjoy it:) **

**-H**

* * *

Known Enemy?

The scarlet steam train was waiting on the platform. Students, some already changed into their uniform, were milling around hugging parents goodbye, heaving their heavy trunks aboard, soothing their restless owls and spitting cats. Here and there a few smaller children were silently crying as they watched their older siblings climb aboard the Hogwarts Express. I tugged on the hem of my mother's jacket, trying to distract her from my two older brothers. "Mum," I whispered.  
Kneeling to my level, she smoothed my colour and pushed my fiery-red hair from my eyes, which so much resembled my father's. He winked at me before turning back to call out across the platform. Probably to James who was always causing mischief. "What is it sweetheart?" asked mum, smiling softly.  
"I'm scared," I admitted in a quiet voice."  
"But you've wanted to go to Hogwarts for years, Lily." Mum tossed her dark-red hair and let herself chuckle. "You have nothing to fear, honey. You'll have a great time at school. And your brothers will be there, and Rose, and its Hugo's first year too. Ah, and speaking of Hugo and Rose..."  
"Hey Lily!" cried Hugo when he was a few feet away. "Isn't this cool? We finally get to go to Hogwarts!"  
"Yeah, it's cool," I replied half-heartedly. "I guess."  
James bounded over, ignoring dad yelling at him to calm down and do as he was told. "Oh don't be scared Lily! I'll take care of you!"  
"Yeah and me," Albus smiled kindly from where he was perched on his trunk.  
His brother snorted, "Like you have any kind of authority. I'm a forth year now, you're just a lowly third year."  
"Are you implying the third years cannot do good deeds or make a difference?" asked dad, winking at Uncle Ron.  
James bit his tongue and said no more. "I'll write to you at the weekend," he muttered before turning and grabbing his trunk.  
Rose and Albus together lifted her trunk and headed towards the train. But as they neared the door someone in a black coat bumped Albus' shoulder. "Watch it!" the boy snapped before moving on quickly."Who is that?" I asked. James was scowling at the boy's back.  
"That's Scorpius Malfoy," he said darkly. "He's in Albus' year and in Slytherin."  
"What have I told you about prejudicing against Slytherins," said dad in anger.  
James set his shoulders, "I don't care what house he's in, but he's an ass."  
"James!" Mum looked outraged, Albus nodded though, agreeing with his brother."Stay away from him, Lily," he warned her. "You too, Hugo, he's bad news."  
The whistle sounded and mum started herding them all towards the train. "Be good and be careful! Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and definitely don't do anything your father would!"  
"Bye mum!" called James, jumping onto the train and rugby tackling his friend walking past.  
"Write soon!" Albus said, grabbing Rose's hand as the sprinted off.  
"Come on Lily!" shouted Hugo, he'd already found a compartment and was leaning out of the window.  
"Bye mummy," I whispered, hugging her tight. Dad patted me on the hair making my hair bounce then I ran to join Albus, Rose and Hugo, waving out of the window. But as the train pulled away from the platform, I hadn't managed to push past the masses of students to get to the compartment, so I ducked into an empty one to see the last glimpse of my parents before the train turned the corner and they disappeared.  
Hoping the corridors would now be clearer I stepped outside only to be jostled back. "Hey look, a new first year!"  
The boys were Slytherin, I could tell from their uniforms. One of them slammed me back against the panelled wall. "A redhead, she's probably related to that idiot James Potter or his cousins."  
"Leave me alone," I said, but my voice broke and they just laughed. "Stop it! Stop it!"  
"Stop it, leave her alone!" The voice was strong, but not cruel. My breathing slowed as the boys backed off, leaving me cowering against the wall. "Jacob, Stewart, what's the matter with you?"  
It was that boy that had bumped Albus' shoulder, the one in his year. The one James had told me to stay away from. "She's only a first year!" Scorpius Malfoy snarled, prodding on of his friends in the chest.  
"She's related to that Potter guy!" The burly one snapped back.  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Do I look like I care Stewart? Potter is a pain, but the last thing we need is him hounding us for messing with his sister."  
"Just thought we'd see what she's made of," said the other boy that must be Jacob.  
"It's her first day, I'm guessing not much. What's the matter with you? Get out of here; I'll be down to the compartment in a minute."  
The goons slouched off and I was left alone with my brothers' arch-enemy. He turned to me and I almost fainted when he smiled, his eyes sparkly. "Don't let them get to you. It's Lily right?"  
"How- how do you know my name?"  
He smiled again. "Your brother- Albus, and I are in the same year. I know your brother James as well. We...don't exactly see eye to eye, and I make a point of knowing my enemies." I hadn't moved so he stepped forwards slowly and handed me the bag I'd dropped. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."  
"Lily Potter," I stammered.  
Scorpius looked down at his hands and back up again. "I know your brothers have probably warned you away from me, Lily. But I promise, I'm not as bad as they make me out to be, and if you ever need anything, just let me know." He stood back and turned to walk away, looking over his shoulder. "And don't worry about the two idiots bothering you before, they won't cause you trouble again." Then he winked, and was gone.  
My Hogwarts life had begun.

* * *

**Okay, so please Review and let me know what you think :) **

**-H**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Set four years later, the bits undearneath the line in _italics _are like memories, so you kinda get two stories going at once. Hope it's okay:)**

**-H**

* * *

2

I woke with a start, surrounded by my sleeping dorm-mates. It was early morning, I could hear birds chirping outside and the sun had just broken over the horizon. I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart. That dream; it always freaked me out. It was like I had a guilty conscience. Groping around on my bedside table I found my diary. Last night's entry was short, but sure enough, I had been reflecting on my fateful first day of school. No wonder I'd had the dream again. I re-read my entry,

_I found myself thinking today, about my first journey on the Hogwarts Express,  
which is odd to think about as it was four years ago now.  
Things have changed a lot since the day I first met Scorpius Malfoy._

_My brothers' hatred for him has grown only stronger, even though James has now left Hogwarts. Every holiday, every letter he reminds me that Scorpius can't be trusted,  
yet I'm finding that I only trust him more. Tiny things that should mean nothing mean _something_. And I'm finding that I'm thinking of that first meeting more and more; wondering if things would be different, if the first time we'd crossed paths had been the same as it had been for Albus, who I'm sure is now keeping an annoyingly close eye on me...and Scorpius. It would be nice, if my family would learn to trust._

I sound way too formal when I write in my diary. Just an observation. Sighing I shut it in the drawer and rolled out of bed.  
The common-room was empty, the fire dead in the grate, the armchairs cold. I tried to study, curling up to attempt my potions essay for Professor Slughorn, the Potions Master, but I couldn't concentrate. I had forgotten everything about antidotes and that meant I'd have to go to the library. But first, I had a letter to send back to mum. I scribbled a reply to her long-winded, slightly concerned letter, knowing that she would only worry more with more my five-lines of rambling, but there was little I could do. I wasn't in the mood to describe in detail my classes for the week. I didn't have the energy. "Hey Lily!" Albus jogged down the boys' staircase, a letter in his hand. "You writing a reply for mum?"

I folded it in half, "Yes. Could you send it with yours? I have to go to the library to research something for my essay."

Albus laughed, "Lily it's a Saturday morning. Go outside and enjoy yourself."  
"I'll enjoy myself more once all my homework is out of the way." I stood up and handed my brother the letter, picking up my bag with my essay and quills. "Please just send it."  
"You sound like Aunt Hermione, with the homework thing," said Albus, looking at my letter. "This is short, mum will worry."  
"I don't have time to make-up my happiness, Al."  
"And that's exactly what she's picking up on." His eyes met mine and I saw far too much knowledge in them. "Tell me what I can do to help."  
I swung my bag over my shoulder and muttered, "Trust me," before I left through the portrait hole.

The library was, surprisingly for a Saturday morning...empty. I sighed in relief and started browsing the shelves for a book on remedies. As I stood on my tiptoes to reach the higher shelf I felt a sudden shift in the air behind me, and before I knew it, another hand had passed mine, as someone, taller than me, reached up to get the book I wanted. "Maybe I can help," he murmured in my ear, making me shiver. The book was sat heavy in my hands and slowly he turned my shoulders.  
"Scorpius," I breathed. Then I laughed at myself, "you scared me."

"Sorry, but I was asking myself, where I could I find someplace to be without the hustle of the imbeciles I spend most of my time with? And I walk in here, and see you."  
"Ah, so you're not stalking me then?" I smiled and led the way to a small table by the window.

"Stalking you?" Scorpius pulled a hurt face before grinning, "If I was stalking you I would have stayed sulking behind a bookshelf. What are you reading anyway?" He took the book from me.  
"I'm trying to write my potions essay."  
"It's a Saturday morning; you should be doing something fun, Lily." Scorpius leaned forwards and gave me an uncomfortably inviting smile that was all fox. "Let's go out and enjoy the sunshine, just you and me."

I looked down at the open book in his hands, "I don't think that's a good idea, Scorpius. I mean, it's difficult, with Albus being suspicious and- I just..."

He sighed deeply and laid the book down to take me hands. "What do you want me to say, Lily? That I can make your brothers like me, that I can magically make the hate disappear?"

"Well, Scorpius, I hate to point this out but you are a wizard." I saw his expression and sucked in a breath. "Not in the joking mood today are we."

"Lily, how many times am I going to have to tell you that I don't care what people say, what your brothers do to me, I want to be able to walk with you down a corridor and not have to pretend that I hate you!" He let go of my hands and I felt like cold-water had been poured down my spine. "I hate this!" he said, ignoring my attempts to get him to lower his voice. "No, Lily, I hate that you can't make the decision to let people know that we're friends!"

"Are we _friends_, Scorpius?" I demanded, my temper flaring. "Is that really all you want me to admit to? Because that's not all I want, and yes I'm finding it hard to balance how I feel for you with the loyalty I have to my family, but that's only because I don't want to say we're friends when people will presume what I still won't be able to admit!"

He watched me calm myself down for a moment before he shut the book and took me by the hand, dragging me up and towards the library doors. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him.

"Where we won't be killed if this turns into a shouting match; and don't worry, I know somewhere we can talk undisturbed."

"So this is the room of requirement," I said, gazing around the warmly lit lounge the room had produced. Scorpius was pacing behind me. "I take it the walls are soundproofed so I can yell at you without-"

Out of nowhere Scorpius had grabbed my waist and touched his lips to mine. The rest of my anger was melted away as I kissed him back.

_

* * *

__Being a first year, the school was all still very new to me. The moving staircases in particular were causing me a great amount of trouble. "I think we're lost, again," said Cassie, my best friend. Her long crinkled dirty-blond hair swung around in a halo as she gazed around the corridor. "I really don't know where we are!"_

_A door opened partly down the corridor and a group of third years emerged. Most of them were Slytherin and therefore known haters of Gryffindors. "Maybe we should ask directions," I said slowly._

"_Are you nuts? They're mean! And they'll probably point us in the wrong direction, or stuff us in a broom-cupboard!" Cassie looked uncertainly at the group._

_Then I noticed a tall, platinum-haired boy among the third-years. "Hang on, I'll ask."_

"_Lily no!" Cassie hissed, but Scorpius had already spotted me, and excused himself from his friends. _

_I could sense the tension from the Slytherins, but Scorpius seemed completely as ease. "Hey Lily, you lost?"_

"_Kinda, yeah. I'm looking for the Charms corridor." I smiled at him, ignoring the curious looks from his friends._

_Scorpuis smiled, "You need to go down two floors and take a right at the suit of armour. If you like I'll walk you and your friend there."_

"_Malfoy!" James had just come up the staircase at the end of the corridor. "Can I help you with something?"_

"_James," I started, but he shut me up and moved to stand between Scorpius and I. "James!"_

"_I was just chatting to your sister," Scorpius said in a deadly low and mockingly polite voice. "I was giving her directions to the Charms corridor."_

"_I've already told you, Malfoy, that you better stay away form Lily." James took a threatening step forwards._

"_James! He was just telling me how to get to class!" _

_Cassie came up beside me and took my hand, sending James a grateful smile. "Come on, Lily, let's get to class."_

"_No, Cassie! I want to talk to my brother!"_

_Jacob, Scorpius' friend came up to his side, "There a problem, Potter? Come on Scorpius we need to get out to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures."_

"_Just a sec, Jacob, come on then Potter, what's your problem? I'm not picking on her; I'm not turning her against you, I'm not doing anything wrong. I was pointing her in the right direction for class; harmless."_

"_My problem is Malfoy, is that nothing you do is harmless. And I don't want you around my little sister because you're not good. And she's innocent and easily manipulated..."_

"_I am not easily manipulated!" I interrupted. _

"_Lily, enough," James said, "get to class."_

"_No!"_

"_Lily." Scorpius leaned around my brother to give me a lopsided grin. "Come on, this isn't helping the whole, _I'm not turning you against your brother_ thing."_

"_You're not turning me against anyone!" I snapped at him. "I'm fed up of my brothers treating me like a child! I'm fed up of everyone treating me like a child! And if I want to ask someone for directions to class, I should be free to do so."_

_James looked mad and Scorpius weary, the Slytherins behind him dubious as to what action they should take against a hostile fourth year and his big-mouthed little sister. "Okay, Cassie, let's go to class."_

_As we walked away I could hear James and Scorpius arguing. Cassie spoke quietly to me after several minutes. "Are you friends with that Malfoy boy?"_

"_I asked him for directions Cassie, that's all."_

"_I know, but he was nice to you; even though he hates everyone else in your family."_

_My cousin Hugo was waiting outside Charms. Cassie quickly filled him in on why we were slightly late and he turned to glare at me. "Lily..."_

_I sighed; it seemed that any form of friendship I had with Scorpius Malfoy, was never going to help me get an easy life._

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it, please review :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to get a little bit mushier now, but hey-ho that's the way these things work. Where would the world of Harry Potter be without a little romance? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review to let me know your thoughts!**

**-H**

* * *

The cushions on the sofa were soft and welcoming as I sank into them. Scorpius was still kissing me with as much heat as the roaring fire beside us. I shifted my weight so that I could shrug off my thick hoodie, and taking advantage of the moment to breath, Scorpius pulled away and smiled softly. "As you were yelling at me before, Miss Potter?"

"I was saying..." I pushed his chest gently before he could kiss me again. "That I don't know what to do when it comes to you."

"My suggestion?" Scorpius bent his head to press his lips to my neck. "You should continue meeting me here, so that we have some time to ourselves."

I really, really liked the sound of that. "Yes...but there are a few drawbacks."

He groaned and pulled me closer, "I don't want to hear them."

"Well, tough luck." I rolled my eyes and giggled and he sighed, defeated. He drew back so he was hovering above me, leaning on his elbows. "People will notice us both disappearing at once."

Scorpius chuckled, "Sweetheart, no offense. But no one is really going to notice us both missing, and even if they do they won't care."

"You're wrong, Scorpius. There are quite a few people who watch out for moments when they can't find either of us. And they will care, a lot."

He sighed again. "That's only because your brother has that stupid map so he can keep track of us. Can't you just nick it off him?"

"I'm pretty sure James is asking Albus to keep an eye on things," I said very quietly.

I saw Scorpius' eye darken. "I may end up having a word with your brothers, Lily. This is getting ridiculous."

"No, listen-"

"No, you listen. There is no reason beyond your brothers' innate dislike for me that we shouldn't be together, and it's really none of their business. It's not like I come up and corrupt your innocence in front of them."

I couldn't help but snigger. "Corrupt my innocence? Jeez Scorpius, lay off reading the dictionary. And I know that this mutual hatred you have should be ignorable, but they are my older brothers and they are very protective and I'm close to them...or, I used to be."

He watched me for a moment. "That's my fault, isn't it? Even though I always fought with James, insisting I wasn't turning you against him, I am."

"No, they are turning me against themselves. You are not insisting I disown them or anything. But they keep telling me to stay away from you. They are bringing this on themselves. Hey..." I took his face in my hands as went to turn away. "You are not turning me against anyone. I'm arguing with James all by myself. I'm quite good at it you know."

"And Albus?"

"I'm...frustrated with him for acting as James' puppet," I explained. "I know you and James...have a very strong dislike for each other, but you and Albus only really ever disliked each other on principle. You because he was James' little brother: and him because James openly hated you." I raised the corner of my mouth and shrugged as much as possible while laying on my back, "What I can't understand is why you didn't immediately hate me, on principle. You saved me on my very first day. Why?"

"I could just...tell that there was something different about you. You're not as arrogant or as pig-headed. You're just better; you were different, not just from your family, but from anyone. And I don't know how but I saw that right away. When Stewart and Jacob were picking on you I could tell that you weren't going to cry, that you- you weren't going to be like any other person they bullied, that you wouldn't take it. And I admired you. Even though you were just this tiny first year you had the confidence and the trust to talk to me around my friends, even when it was widely known your brothers hated it. You- you had balls Lily."

"So... this is either a compliment given in a very unconventional way, or...you are subtly trying to tell me you're gay, and think of me as a guy." I tried to hold a serious expression but failed miserably. "I'm sorry, Scorpius, but that sounds crazy. And I'm still not sure this didn't start out because you knew it would be the one thing that would upset James the most."

"You better be kidding," he growled.

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head.

Scorpius looked astounded and exasperated and hurt all at once. "You think, that the reason I'm with you, is to get at your brother? You think I'd play you like that?"

"I said I'm still not sure that it's not how this started. Even you're not a good enough actor to still be pretending."

He shook his head again, platinum hair falling into his eyes as he sat up. "I don't believe this, how could you think that of me, you know me... who told you that?"

"I don't know what you mean," I said, looking away.

"Lily," he slid off the sofa and kneeled by my head, taking my chin in his hands. I fought the urge to cry as he said, "Who gave you that idea? I know you didn't come up with it on your own. Was it James? Albus?"

I shook my head, "You think I would have thought it through more than just to dismiss it if it had been one of them?"

"Then who, Lily?"

I sighed and sat up, resting on the arm of the sofa. "Rose and Cassie were talking about it; I overheard them during the summer." Scorpius' eyes widened. "I mean, Cassie has always suspected something like this would happen, right from the beginning when I asked you the way to Charms. She's always going on about how it's inevitable and stuff like that. And she and Rose were talking about it, because James had been ranting to dad and telling Albus that he better keep you away from me when we came back to school. Later Rose was asking Cassie if the thought it was possible."

"Hang on, who is Cassie again?" Scorpius asked. I hid my frustration that he kept forgetting my best friend and saved the argument for another time. "Cassie Lovegood, daughter of Luna Lovegood?"

"Oh yeah, your friend from Gryffindor, I forgot." I ground my teeth silently. "Wait..." he'd gone very pale when he looked up and said, "James told your dad?"

I swallowed, "Yeah, he uh, he told him that we were friends and that he didn't like it. And that he was worried it would turn into more or something bad."

"Or one and the same," Scorpius added bitterly. A single tear rolled down my cheek before I could catch it. "Don't cry, Lily!" He wiped it away with his fingertip. "Even if I now have to convince your dad as well..."

"No, no Scorpius, dad told James to grow up and let me live me own life." I smiled. "He said that he regrets the feud he had with your dad when at school and that James should try and work past pettiness." I looked down at my hands. "I think that made James even the more determined though."

"But it was Rose that gave you the idea that this...that I wasn't genuine?"

Don't cry, I commanded myself. But he knew me so well that he could read the pain in my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Lily."

"Why?" I asked, surprised. I prayed to God it wasn't because Rose's hypothesis was true.

"For- for making your life so difficult, I didn't intend to. And I promise that from now on we'll work by your schedule so that you can keep James and Albus happy too. I'll behave."

I sniffed, "I don't understand."

Scorpius smiled sadly. "Lily...it's clear to me now that life at home for you is uncomfortable because of this. And I don't want that because I don't want to cause you any unnecessary pain. And you shouldn't end up paranoid, and the only reason you are is because of my conflict with your brothers and my...not so great reputation."

He looked so sweet, so... pathetic, that I couldn't help but crack a smile and roll my eyes. "Don't diss your reputation, Scorpius. I dig the whole bad-boy thing, honest."

He snorted, "Right, cause you are so into breaking the rules. Doing homework first thing on a Saturday morning...or a right badass you are."

I hit him with a cushion and then we were both laughing. "Let's try and keep this," I said, indicating the playful fighting and the good humour. "And I'm thinking that maybe I will get that map, so that we can meet here sometimes."

Scorpius' eyes widened in mock-horror, "But wait, Lily that would be...stealing." I hit him again and he grabbed the cushion off me. "Lily am I going to have to teach you how to live dangerously?"

"I live dangerously!" I protested when I saw his "oh-yeah" expression. "Let's see, I'm secretly dating the boy that half my family disapprove of. I'm plotting to steal from my brother. And I'm now, not doing my potions essay."

Scorpius put a hand to his heart, "Oh, the Dementors will be here any second to drag you off to Azkaban, and put you in a cell next to the people who steal staples and paperclips from their office, and don't polish their shoes every night!"

"I am not that bad!"

"Yes, yes you are," he grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. Slowly Scorpius tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, before cupping his hand round my neck and pulling me towards him. "Though I am very, very glad to hear you finally admit, that we're dating... even if it just is to yourself."

"It's called I compromise," I told him.

"Ah, I knew there was a specific word."

"Mmh, I have five words for you."

"And what would they be?"

I slid my hands up his chest, "Shut up, and kiss me."

* * *

**Okay, I promise the next chapter won't be quite so cheesy, but please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yey...another chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh and I've forgotten to at any point mention that I cannot take credit for the characters etc etc... because I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

**-H**

* * *

When I handed in my potions essay on Monday, I couldn't help but feel the tinniest, tiniest but guilty. It hadn't been my best work. I'd spent nearly all of Saturday in the Room of Requirement with Scorpius, then the whole of that evening convincing my brother, cousins and best friend I'd been studying out in the grounds and they must have not looked hard enough or we'd just missed each other in visiting the library. I knew Rose and Cassie at least, did not believe me. Albus and Hugo on the other hand had been easy to guilt as they'd been playing Quiddich all day and therefore really _couldn't_ have been looking hard enough. Sunday I figured I'd better not disappear again, so the only time I'd been anywhere near Scorpius had been in the library when I managed to send him a small smile when Rose wasn't looking. Now, sitting in potions I felt oddly satisfied with myself. I'd ditched doing the best I could on my homework to spend time with my secret boyfriend. It was nice to be doing something...impulsive and un-like me. I would find some way to prove to Scorpius that I was not boring and a content to live by the rules.

"Ah, Miss Potter, excellent work on last weeks essay!" Slughorn handed it back to me with a beaming smile. "One of my best students! You must get it from your grandmother! What a fine potion-maker she was. Oh, and your father too!"

I snorted at that, but still, the guilt hitched up a notch as I realised how disappointed the flamboyant Potion Master was going to be with my latest assignment. When the bell rang to signal lunch, I left with Cassie, but somehow, in the crowds and with my mind lost within itself, we got separated.

As I walked along the dungeon corridor alone, a heard someone whistle softly right behind me. Scorpius was leaning against the door of a store cupboard. I had walked past him without noticing. "Hey, come on, while everyone else is at lunch."

"Where?" I asked eagerly.

"I know this really quiet little place; it'll be perfect now the sun is at its highest point." He took my hand and dragged me out of the main doors and into the grounds. "It's not too far," he said.

"Watch out for Hagrid," I told him. "He's good friends with Albus, and has a hard time remembering to keep things to himself."

"Detour around the greenhouses it is," Scorpius muttered. I followed beside him, not really paying any attention as to where he was taking me; that was until we reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"In there? Are you sure Scorpius we're not allowed and it's not safe!"

"Lily, would I really do anything if I thought you might get hurt?" He grinned at me. "Besides this is all just part of your dangerous lifestyle. And we're not going in far."

Sure enough, about twenty feet into the twisting trees and stacks of nettles, there emerged a small clearing with a large, round tree-stump. It was good the sun was at its highest, because the leafy canopy allowed only some light through, and otherwise we would have probably been in darkness. "See? No werewolves or scary monsters."

"Werewolves aren't all that bad," I muttered as I gazed up at the trees in wonder. "They're quite fluffy really."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows and snorted, but I could detect a hint of earned respect in his eyes. "I take back some of what I said before, maybe you do live dangerously."

"Well, I dunno. Breaking school rules and sneaking around after-dark, there could be a place in Azkaban for you as well."

Scorpius' laughter echoed around us. "I'll give you that one, Potter."

* * *

"Have you guys seen Lily?" asked Albus, setting himself down at the Gryffindor table and shovelling steak pie onto his plate.

"Nope," replied Rose, her eyes glued to her Transfiguration book, a plate of untouched lasagne in front of her. "Not since breakfast."

"Cassie? Hugo?" Albus almost spayed them with mashed potato and gravy as he spoke.

Hugo shrugged while Cassie frowned at him. "You know how disgusting it is to speak with your mouth full don't you?" She brushed the insult away. "And no, I was with her outside Potions, but I lost her after that."

"Where could she have gone?" Albus wondered aloud, choking down his mouthful.

Rose looked up from her book, "You know Albus, sometimes I wonder if you're not my brother and Hugo my cousin."

"Why is that?" asked Cassie with interest.

"Because," Rose looked grim. "He has many of the same habits as my father; including obsessive eating and spraying people with bits of it when he talks."

Everyone laughed except Albus. "That's so not true!" he protested, gulping down some pumpkin juice.

"You even have his temper," Rose went on. "Seriously Albus, were we swapped at birth?"

"Oh I wouldn't think that's true, Rose," pointed out Hugo. "I mean you're obviously mum's daughter."

"How did you figure that out?" Rose asked, pushing her auburn wildly curly hair out of her eyes and focusing back on her book.

"Well for one you're reading at the lunch table instead of eating," said Hugo. "And the hair..."

"Don't you start on my hair!"

Cassie looked over at the Slytherin table, and then back to Lily's empty seat. Ought she mention that Scorpius was missing too, or was it just coincidence?

Then she saw Albus' expression. No, she thought, it's no coincidence. And I don't need to say a thing.

Lunch managed to pass over without too many more hiccups, and Albus was certainly careful not to spit any more food at anyone, though he almost fainted when he saw the size of the ice-cream stack.

When it came time for Care of Magical Creatures afterwards, Cassie and Hugo made their way to class, keeping an eye out for Lily the whole way. But when they got to Hagrid's hut, she was already there, a massive mug of tea in her hands. "Oh, hiya you two," said Hagrid cheerfully as Hugo and Cassie arrived. "I didn't see you commin' down ta see me this lunch." He chuckled and took the now empty mug from Lily. "Next time I'll make ya' some rock cakes, shal' I?"

"That would be great," Lily lied, her voice raising a few octaves as it usually did when she didn't speak the truth.

"Where have you been?" Hugo hissed while Hagrid washed the mug.

"Where do you think?" Lily asked in a cool voice. "Al ask you to spy on me Hugo? I wasn't aware that you're now one of James' puppets too."

"Don't, Lily," said Cassie sharply. "We were just worried; we didn't know where you'd gone. You could have said you were coming to visit Hagrid."

"What's the point, Cass, when no one believes anything I say anymore? I mean, maybe you were worried, but the others would all have just been suspicious."

"We're only suspicious _because_ we're worried about you," said Hugo, but he stopped once he realised Lily's eyes were brimming with tears. "Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying," Lily snapped. "I don't cry. I'm just frustrated with Albus that's all."

"But-" Cassie elbowed Hugo in the ribs before he could defend his cousin. "Leave it," she muttered, and the rest of the class assembled around them.

That night in the Common Room, Albus was sitting off to one side, his nose pressed to the parchment he was writing on as he concentrated. Rose wouldn't let him copy her after he made Lily cry and cause her to storm up to her dormitory and not return. "You didn't have to go off at her like that! Hagrid said she'd gone to have lunch with him!"

"Well if she'd stop sneaking about the place I wouldn't have to check on her," Albus had shouted back.

"She's not sneaking about and you don't have to check on her!" Rose sent back. "She's fourteen now, Al. Not a baby."

Now Rose was walking back from the library where she'd gone to study away from Albus. At the doors she bumped into someone walking the other way. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there. Scorpius!"

Scorpius looked up from the pile of books he'd been trying not to drop to look at Rose. "Oh, hey Rose, I'm just trying to finish that essay for McGonigle."

"I've just finished," she said, "Uh...Good luck."

"Rose!" Scorpius called. He stashed the books in his bag and ran after her down the corridor, "Rose wait up!"

"What is it?" she asked once he'd reached her.

His tone changed to match hers, full of steel. "You quite clearly had something else you wanted to say to me back there."

Rose struggled for a moment before conceding. "Yes, I did. I...I just wanted to warn you, to ask you...please, take care of Lily."

Scorpius looked surprised. "What?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Whatever your relationship, friends or more than that just please, don't hurt her."

After a few moments of careful consideration with what he should say next, Scorpius bowed his head and said much to Rose's surprise, "I won't." What was more astonishing was that Rose found herself believing him. His eyes only held sincerity.

"Oh, well...that's good then. Uh, I'll see you in class tomorrow, Scorpius."

"And Rose," he called after her again. "Maybe next time you could try and not plant any doubt in her mind. James had nothing to do with my reasons for our friendship."

Rose cringed but said nothing, only continued to walk towards the Gryffindor Tower while Scorpius turned to head back to the library.

As she muttered the password to the Fat Lady and climbed through the Portrait Hole, Rose wondered how she had managed to misjudge Scorpius Malfoy. Maybe it was just because James and Albus and Hugo hated him so much. Or it could be she'd never given him a chance to prove himself.

And now she knew a little of who he actually was, she found herself not only pleasantly surprised, but intrigued.

* * *

**Please Review! I won't be able to improve and take all your thoughts into consideration if yoy don't!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry I've not uploaded in ages. But I was sure that I'd uploaded at least seven chapters. Anyways, here is chapter five. Please enjoy and review!**

**-H**

* * *

5

"Hey Lily, can we talk for a minute?" Rose was sitting by the fire when I came back from dinner. Her bushy hair was pulled back into two plaits and she looked calmer than usual. At least, there were no textbooks lying around.

Well, since she'd made the effort and taken time out of her busy study-schedule, "Sure," I said, sitting down with her. "Uh, but don't you have revision to do?"

"Oh I can take a few minutes out." She brushed away my concern by waving her hand through the air. It was meant as a gesture that things were cool, but closing in on exam time, if at any point Rose wasn't studying, it was time to call St. Mungos.

"Okay...what did you want to talk to me about?" I hadn't really spoken to any of my family since Albus and I's fight yesterday. I'd spent breakfast, lunch and dinner alone.

"Oh, you know, just a girly catch up chat between cousins; like we used to do."

I nodded slowly, wondering where on Earth this could be going. "Yeah, sure no problem." I curled my legs underneath me and smiled. "Um, how did your last visit to Hogsmeade go? You were going in with-"

"It went okay, nothing special!" Rose leaned forwards, "What about your love life, Lily?"

I immediately frowned. "So that's what this is about, Rose." I made to stand up. "I should have known."

"No! No, Lily, I'm genuinely curious!"

I sighed and sat back down. "What is there to be curious about?"

Rose looked at me for a moment before saying, "I ran into Scorpius last night."

"I knew it! Scorpius is what this is about!"

"Will you at least be honest with me, cousin? You like him, as a friend whatever. Admit it; you don't have to pretend you don't like him."

"I don't pretend I don't like him! He pretends he doesn't like me!" I stopped, "You know what? This doesn't even matter."

"Yes it does, Lily, because last night it was very clear to me that he likes you; and as more than a friend!"

"Stop it, Rose!" I screamed. Several people in the common-room turned to stare at me. "Look," I lowered my voice. "I can't do this. Scorpius and I are friends, we always have been, since my very first day at Hogwarts, I've never said any differently. But do not sit here with me and try and force me into spilling all the dirty details, because you've not exactly been supportive in these last four years Rose, cousin-darling."

She looked upset but I didn't care. "The only person that has ever been _genuinely _and _innocently_ interested is Cassie, though she's never liked him. She's always been my best friend, and listened when I complained that James made my friendship awkward. And she is one of the only people that believed me that all it was _was_ friendship."

"Was?"

Why was that the only word concentrated on? "After four years of unconditional friendship, of trust and of... he was always there for me, for the tiny things that you and James and the others didn't see as important. Even if I was the slightest bit upset over... tripping in the corridor and embarrassing myself, he would listen and make it better. And I'm not a little girl anymore, so if it has developed to anything else then there is no problem, and it is none of your business."

"Albus and James will never believe he is good, and I don't believe he is good enough, Lily." Rose had managed to stay calm as I was yelling at her. My heart was racing and I had to work to control my breathing.

"What?" I asked after a moment.

She looked uncomfortable, "I told you, I ran into him last night."

"And?" I pushed her; a weird feeling settling in my stomach to remain there for would end up being months.

"He's not the man I thought he was, Lily. And I never thought I'd be pleased to admit I was... wrong about him."

And I never thought I would have such a bad feeling about someone approving of Scorpius. Rose lifted her eyebrows at me, "Aren't you happy, Lily?"

"So...what now?"

Rose rolled her eyes and made an impatient noise, "You can talk to me about him, silly! We can go back to being little gossipers again! Like best friends."

"I have a best friend," I muttered, not knowing what else to say.

"I know, but we can at least be close again. Lily aren't you happy?"

I looked at her, "What that after four years of you leaving me to deal with all the criticism you've suddenly decided based upon one conversation that you "approve" of Scorpius, and want me to start detailing everything that happens between us to you like we're first years?"

Rose looked hurt.

"Look, Rose, I'm glad you don't hate him, like everyone else. But I'm afraid my relationship with Scorpius isn't something I'm ever going to be comfortable with sharing with you or anyone, because even if you've decided that out of the blue you like him, no one else does. Therefore I like to keep it out of the general flow of conversation and information. Now," I stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"But it's only half past seven!" Rose checked her watch and looked at me in surprise.

"Strangely I now have a headache." I left her sitting by the fire and practically ran upstairs where I hurled myself into bed. I was shaking, and I wasn't sure why. Something about the way Rose had bouncingly announced that she approved of Scorpius had made me feel instantly sick, like I was slipping close to an edge, waiting to be thrown off a cliff. It was a kind of anticipation that I was sure wasn't going to lead to anything good.

As I lay on my bed, watching the sun sink beneath the horizon, a large tawny owl suddenly appeared at my window. I jumped before recognising him and raced to let him in. I took the note from his leg and planted a kiss on his head, "Thank you Dragon."

_You seemed sad at dinner, come meet me in the Room of Requirement._

I folded the note and slipped it under my pillow, before rummaging in my trunk. When we'd started Hogwarts, dad had divided his school-day possessions between us. James had been given the special map that showed everyone in the school and all the passageways. Albus -who now had the map as James had left-, treasured the now repaired mirror, which dad had found the twin to in Great Uncle Sirius' possessions and used it to keep in touch with family outside Hogwarts. And my gift had been the invisibility cloak which I soon found at the bottom of my trunk and slipped on.

Down in the common-room Cassie and Hugo were sitting with Albus, Rose, Jack Thomas who was the son of our dad's friend Dean, and Claudine Brown who was the daughter of someone Aunt Hermione went to school with called Lavender. They were clustered in the best armchairs by the fire. Jack and Hugo were playing exploding snap, while Claudine and Cassie spoke softly to each other about the two other girls we shared our dorm with: Hannah Longbottom and Kerry Finnegan who were acting very strangely with them due to something to do with a boy in Hufflepuff named Daniel Smith, who was very taken with Claudine.

I skirted them to hear what Albus and Rose were talking about. "She just went to bed and said she had a headache."

I resisted the urge to click my tongue and let them know I was there before I beat them both senseless. Instead I left and hurried to meet Scorpius.

When I reached the Room I pulled off the cloak and closed my eyes. _I need to find the place where I can meet Scorpius Malfoy, without us being disturbed._

I opened my eyes as heavy wooden door appeared in front of me. As I reached out to open it, it swung inwards, and there he stood, grinning from ear to ear. "You got my message from Dragon then," he breathed.

"Well I'm here aren't I? Are you going to let me in?"

Instead of standing back he stepped forwards and grabbed my waist, before pulling me with him. "I'll let you in, but I may not let you back out again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Woop! I managed another chapter withing a month! Please R&R!**

**-H**

* * *

6

"Can I ask you something?"

I tilted my chin so that I could see Scorpius properly. He was gazing into the flames of the fire, apparently deep in thought.

We were once again curled up in the magnificent Room of Requirement. This was the third time this week we'd come here, and I was beginning to worry Albus would figure it out. "What is it?"

"If... if I asked you, would like you to meet my family, what would you say? Hypothetically of course."

I started, but Scorpius pretended not to notice. "You -hypothetically- want me to meet your family?"

"Mmm." He didn't say anything more, so I thought about it for a while.

"Well I guess I'd have to say I would be honoured."

He looked down at me, "Be serious please, Lily."

"I am," I shot back. "You actually want me to meet them?"

"Well, my mother's cousins and I spent last summer and Christmas together, I uh...I told them all about you."

In the dim light I could see Scorpius blush. "And my mother, she wanted to know if you would like to come and spend Easter with us. That is...if you're not going home to see your family."

I smiled, "I'm sure I could convince them I was staying to help aid my now falling grades."

"And you don't think they'd be too suspicious?" he checked, anxiously.

A little jolt went through me as I realised that there was a very real chance of this happening. "Not if they knew you were going home," I replied. "I mean, the only problem would be if Albus or Rose decided to stay too."

"Hmm."

"Scorpius use words!" I said, elbowing him in the ribs. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that this isn't only a prime opportunity for you to really break the rules, and also that it could be a very exciting two weeks."

"If I can convince Albus and Rose to go home," I pointed out.

"Well, Lily, this also depends on how far you will go to _get_ them to leave. Convincing might not work on its own"

I frowned, "I don't, understand."

Scorpius' smile was all mischief and I almost groaned. "Oh I don't know, Lily. A few hints here and a few concerns there, and I'm sure your parents will be demanding your brother comes home for Easter."

I cottoned on to what he was getting at and I felt my mouth drop. "You're really serious about this whole, bending the rules thing, aren't you?"

He kissed my hair and muttered, "There is no rule saying that you can't spend Easter with me, and there is no rule stating we can't be together. There are only obstacles."

I thought about this as the clock ticked on the mantle. Stealing the map, lying to mum, sneaking away for the holidays... none of this sounded like something I would do. But then again, it all sounded very much like something I would love to have the guts to do. And there was only one way I was going to find out if I did, or if I was born to toe the line.

Before going back to Gryffindor Tower that night, I slipped up to the Owlerey.

_Hey, mum and dad,_

I scribbled on a piece of parchment,

_Just thought I would write to ask how things were at home. Everything is mostly fine here at school. I think it will be good for some of us to get away during the upcoming holidays... only a few weeks left now until Easter! I can't believe it; it feels like we're just back from Christmas. Another thing I wanted to mention was that I'm a little worried about some of my classes. It's nothing major, I just think that I need some extra study time, and I'm going to have to think hard as to how I can fit in some extra revision._

_I hope everything is well at home, and write back soon._

_-Lily xx_

* * *

_**Review please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to those who reviewed, you have no idea how nice it is that after a shit (s'cuse the language) week I can log on to my email and see that you like what I've written. Here is another chapter, must point out it's another flash-back or memory whatever you'd like to call it. I'll try and keep these in italics.**

**Oh and I probably don't do this enough but- DISCLAIMER! I am not J.K. Rowling and do not own these characters... though it would be cool if I did.**

**Enjoy and as usual please REVIEW!**

**-H**

_

* * *

__7_

"_Uh James you are so stupid!" I shoved my brother as I stalked past him._

_He looked hurt, "Lily, you're my little sister, it's my job to look out for you! And I know what I'm talking about. You're only a first year, let me-"_

"_I don't need you to babysit me!" I stormed. Albus was watching our argument from his favourite chair beside the fire. I glared at him, daring him to say something._

"_Guys don't fight," put in Hugo timidly. "I'm a first year too James, and I can help look after Lily."_

_I felt myself shake with anger. "I do not need to be looked after!"_

_Rose was, for a change, reading a book, and looked up annoyed that we'd distracted her. "Take this elsewhere James, I'm trying to study."_

"_That's what the library is for," James pointed out, a harsh edge to his voice. "Go study elsewhere, I'll argue with my sister wherever I like, I'm the eldest!"_

"_Oh put a sock in it James," said a voice from behind us. I held back a giggle as Sophia Lovegood, older sister to my best friend Cassie, and the girl in James' year that he had a crush on swept past us. Her long whispy hair gleamed in the firelight and her intelligent eyes sparkled, "Cass is in first year and I'm not hounding her daily. Leave Lily alone, she'll learn from her own mistakes."_

_I smiled thankfully at her, and James couldn't think of anything else to say. "Well, suppose Sophia." But then he recovered his composure and remembered his initial argument. "Wait! Sophia it's not as easy as that. Lily is befriending the wrong people. And I don't mean your sister, Cassie is great but... she's talking to-"_

"_Scorpius Malfoy, I know." Sophia sighed dramatically. "James you need to learn to trust your sister, and maybe even Malfoy. I don't like him," she confirmed at James' look of absolute outrage. "But he's a year bellow us and fairy harmless. Lily is a big girl and knows right from wrong. I honestly don't see what you have to worry about if they are friends. If anything it helps her out, no one from Slytherin will even bother her, not with someone as influential as Scorpius on her side."_

"_You sound awfully admiring of Malfoy, for someone who doesn't like him."_

_Sophia shrugged her delicate shoulders. "He's not my favourite person in the world. I know Cassie is terrified of him," she lowered his eyes to a frown, "But I think that's more to do with you and your problems with him."_

"_He's a year bellow you," piped up Rose, "What's he done to you."_

_James scowled at her, "I knew him my first year, before he came to Hogwarts. His cousin, Jonathan was in my year."_

"_Didn't he transfer out because he was going to move to another country?" asked Albus trying to recall the rumours he'd heard._

"_He goes to Durmstrang," said James darkly. "I hated him more than I've ever hated anyone before, and when Scorpius showed up it was like looking into a younger face of Jonathan. I mean, he even acted like him. Instantly he knew who I was and that he should provoke me. I almost cursed his boat to capsize while he was sailing over to the Castle on his first night."_

_There was a sort of hushed silence as James finished his story. I was terrified at the loathing in my brother's eyes. I didn't want him to speak another word._

_Sophia looked as I felt, "That's petty, Potter. I thought better of you."_

_She walked away and for a moment James looked stung, but quickly regained a smooth, indifferent expression._

"_Lily..." I held my breath. "I don't like Scorpius Malfoy, stay away form him."_

"_I don't like pumpkin pie," I shot back, "but I don't tell you to stop eating that."_

_I was rewarded by the look of amused shock on his face, before I left for my dormitory listening to the howls of laugher behind me. _

_The next day at breakfast things weren't much better. James was grumpy and distant and kept trying to catch Sophia's eye, but she studiously ignored him. Cassie was cheerful, blissfully unaffected by the previous nights arguing. Albus looked down, upset by his role-model's foul temper which he already become a victim to this morning. Hugo was piling his plate high with bacon, sausage and eggs, his eyes sizing up the plate of omelette as if he was wondering how much food his stomach could take, or if he'd throw up in Transfiguration. Rose was slowly working through a bowl of porridge, unaware of the tension around her as she re-read for what must have been the hundredth time, Hogwarts A-History. _

_When the bell rang to signal first class I left with Hugo and Cassie, haven't eaten very much. We climbed the marble stairs and stopped dead at the top. Scorpius Malfoy was supporting the weight of a girl in his house and his year called Petal who resembled very closely a pig and looked like she'd just fainted. Standing eight feet away was James and a group of his fourth year friends. "What did you do to her?" Scorpius yelled at James who was pale._

"_I didn't do a thing, Malfoy."_

"_Don't lie Potter," spat Stewart._

_Already Professor McGonagall was striding down the corridor. "What happened here?" She glanced at the surrounding crowd, clearing weighing up who to ask. _

"_Potter," she said smartly and I jumped. But she was talking to James who straightened up and took his eyes away from Petal. "Yes, Professor?"_

"_What happened here?"_

_She had clearly called upon James because he was in her house and one of the older students in the corridor. "I-I didn't really see what happened, Professor. I was walking towards Defence Against the Dark Arts when there was a scream and Petal fell and Malfoy- I mean Scorpius caught her before she hit the floor."_

_Petal, who was slowly stirring, opened her eyes. "Scorpius?"_

"_Someone needs to take Miss Parkinson to the Hospital Wing right away," said Professor McGonagall. "No, not you Malfoy, I want a word."_

_As Petal was carried off, she turned and called, "Off to class all of you! Except you Potter and Mr Malfoy. My office, now!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. So this chapter is rather short and I apologise, but it will have to do as first thing tomorrow morning I fly to Georgia USA with 16 members of my school and won't be back until the 14th of October. I hope you enjoy this and as always REVIEW! **

**-H**

* * *

8

_That night in the common-room James was slouched in a corner, Sophia Lovegood was by him looking sympathetic. Cassie came over and took my hand. "Apparently Professor McGonagall believed that James had something to do with Petal Parkinson's fainting. Both he and Scorpius have detention together all this week and next. He's not happy."_

_I watched my brother for a moment, but decided not to go to him. Sophia was now beside him, stroking his hair from his forehead. Rose was lingering at a nearby table and we joined her. "I would stay over here, Lily. This is probably not the time to be defending Scorpius Malfoy."_

"_I don't think James cares right now," I answered, throwing an amused look over my shoulder._

_I pulled my Charms essay out of my bag and set to work finishing it. Rose occasionally corrected my spelling and answers and together the three of us worked in silence for an hour._

_As the night grew on the common-room became increasingly noisy. More students finished their homework and were sitting back and enjoying their evening. I frowned at my Astronomy chart and sighed. It was only half-past seven, I would have to go to the library soon, before it shut._

_Along the corridor it was darker than I cared for. The glimpses of other students and snatches of voices echoed through the halls as most were heading towards their respective rooms. The library doors came in sight and I instantly recognised the person standing at them. I ducked my head, prepared to ignore him. "Lily! Hey... Lily?"_

_I stopped as he touched my shoulder but said nothing._

"_Why are you ignoring me?" Scorpius looked hurt._

"_My brother will be mad at me."_

_Scorpius looked at me for a moment. "What are you looking for?"_

_Peace and quiet. "To finish my homework."_

"_Come with me," he whispered and began walking towards the main doors. I followed out of curiosity and found myself sprawled on the grass out of sight of most of the windows. "The best was to learn astronomy," said Scorpius "is to watch the stars."_

_Although it was still early-evening, there was not a cloud in sight, and most of the stars were visible. For the next two hours Scorpius not only helped me finish my chart, but pointed out some combinations and singular stars that fascinated me. We lay on the grass and watched shooting stars chase each other across the heavens. I laughed openly, and then remembered that by now we should not be outside. I sat up quickly. "The time! I should be in bed."_

_Scorpius sat up slower and ran a hand through his white-blond hair. "We'll need to be careful about sneaking back inside."_

_I dithered about informing him of my inherited invisibility cloak but thought better of it. I didn't want James to be really mad at me. So instead I followed Scorpius' lead through the castle. I bid him goodnight at the marble-steps and dashed up the stairs towards the tower as fast as I could. As soon as he was out of sight I pulled the cloak on hastily just as Mr Filtch scurried around the corner. _

_Once I was snuggled safe under my covers, the velvet hangings drawn around my bed I closed my eyes and memorised the combinations Scorpius had shown me. Astronomy was fast becoming my best and favourite subject. _


	9. Chapter 9

**So guys, I always seem to apologise at the beginning of every chapter for the wait. Hopefully I'll break the habit. I don't know if anyone else is doing NaNoWriMo, if you are awesome and good luck! If you aren't I strongly suggest you check it out and attempt it next year:) **

**Enjoy and Review!**

**-H**

_

* * *

__9_

When I sat down to breakfast I was heavy with the guilt of the letter I sent to mum. Albus was chewing noisily opposite me. "You look pale, Lily."

I made a non-committal noise and absentmindedly drew my spoon through my porridge. The post arrived and I wasn't altogether surprised to see our family owl, Dobby, swooping down towards me. I knew I was being watched as I slipped the reply off and shoved it into my robes. "What?" I asked, meeting Albus' eyes with determination. "I wrote home, is that a crime?"

Before he could answer I turned and left the hall, pausing outside the doors and tearing open the envelope.

_Lily,_

_Do I detect a note of concern dear? If you're worried about some of your classes why don't you ask your teachers for a little extra help. I know that's embarrassing considering you'd not want to lose face in front of your class, but what about weekends? Or possibly a Hogsmead visit? That would give you privacy to ask for some help. _

_Time has past quickly, though your father and I are looking forwards to seeing you and Albus, Rose and Hugo. I have detected a slightly negative vibe from Albus, so I'll be glad to have him home, I think he's stressed. _

_Everything is absolutely fine here, your father sends his love with mine._

_Xxxxxxxxx_

I sighed, not exactly the permission to stay over Easter, but I didn't really expect her to just suggest that on my first letter. Both my guilt and my excitement hitched up a notch. I was going to be lying to mum. I was going to fool James. I was going to spend Easter with Scorpius.

My classes zoomed by and before I knew it I was sitting at dinner, piling chocolate pudding and ice-cream onto my plate. Just as I was shovelling the first glorious spoonful in my mouth, Professor McGonagall appeared at my shoulder. "Ah, Miss Potter, I need you to do me a favour."

My devastation must have shown on my face because she gave me and pointed look and a sharp sigh, "I mean after you've finished eating, Potter." I smiled and she continued. "I have an issue with one of my third years." She rolled her eyes and I sympathised. Third years presumed they ruled the school. First years are scared and dumb, second years can be cocky, but still finding their school legs. Third years are a pain in the ass.

"What do you need my help with, Professor?"

"One of my Slytherin third years has landed himself detention for the next week for fighting with another third year- from our house." I could tell she was not thrilled about this. "And I have already lined up a tutor and supervisor for Mr Robins, of Sytherin."

"You want me to babysit a third year on detention?"

"I'm glad I can count on you, Potter. Tomorrow night, my office, eight o'clock."

She walked off and I blew out a sigh. Great.

Rose smiled encouragingly at me. "Oh I'm sure it won't be that bad, Lily."  
I scowled at her and Albus chortled. "Oh I'm sure it'll be worst than she's imagining. Have fun with that one."

As I left the hall I hit him with my school bag, and he splashed pumpkin juice down his front.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have to dedicate this chapter to mysterious1996 as the kick-up-the-backside reminded me not to abandon things. I've made a New Years Resolution to finish this fic before the end of the year... probably will regret that later but I'll try :) Thanks for still wanting to read this despite my laziness! **

**-H**

* * *

Eight o'clock rolled around and I knocked on McGonagall's door. "Come in, Potter!"

I opened the door and she stood to meet me, "To my classroom please, Miss Potter. The boys shall be doing lines this evening, and every evening this week, however I am far too busy to supervise them, and as I do not wish to be accused of prejudice, I thought that a chaperone from both houses would keep things neutral. If you have any trouble you know where I am." I nodded and followed, "I'm sure things will go smoothly, you were recommended to me after all."

I almost gagged, "Excuse me Professor?"

"Yes, I selected a Slytherin student to assist me, and in turn you were recommended. If you have an issue I'd suggest you take it up with them."

Oh I will, I thought quietly.

She pushed open the door to her classroom and the two students looked up, both with sneers in place. I recognised them both. Gareth Robins, the Slytherin had greased black hair and flint grey eyes. The other was Harvey Kirk, blond with green eyes. Neither looked happy, but Harvey looked relieved that I was there. I wondered who the traitorous Slytherin supervisor was... Of course. Who else would sign me up for detention that wasn't even mine? Scorpius came up behind us, "Professor," he nodded respectively and sent me a smirk.

Oh boy... was he in trouble.

Robin and Kirk were set a series of lines, so Scorpius and I mainly sat at the back of the classroom and stopped any bickering. Once they stopped throwing things at each other, they settled down, facing in opposite directions, Scorpius sneakily took my hand. "You're in trouble," I told him.

He chuckled softly, "No I'm not. I couldn't tell McGonagall no, so if you weren't here with me, you wouldn't be able to see me for a whole week."

"And you think I need to see you every night?"

His smirk answered for me, I pulled my hand away. "I have other friends and other commitments." He pulled me in closer and checked that the two were still working hard. "I am very sorry if I presumed you'd miss me, Miss Potter," he whispered in my ear. I shivered as he traced a hand down my spine, "However, my motives were also selfish. I felt that I would miss you too much. A week was far too long, even if we have to keep our movements quiet. I could always threaten the little twirps."

I felt a smile tug and gave in to it. I let him trace patterns on my wrist surreptitiously. When the hour was past McGonagall came back and released us. "I thought it was going to last longer," I said to him as we left earshot of the others.

"Good, then we have a little time to ourselves," he answered and pulled me off to our room.

"It's getting late," I hinted.

"Mmh," he replied against my skin. But he didn't move, and I remained trapped under him. Not that I minded much, but my brother was bound to get suspicious since Harvey would have been back at least an hour and a half ago.

"Scorpius I'm serious!" I tried to push against him but he didn't budge, only pulled my tighter against him. I could feel his heart beating through his shirt. He moved his lips to my neck. "I really have to leave!"

I made to get up but all that happened was that I rolled over and he held me on him. "Why, why do you always have to rush off?"

"Because there is this thing called curfew!"

"I thought you were rebelling?"

That reminded me of mum's letter; I sat up with difficulty "I am."

He ran a hand through my hair, "How's the plan going?"

"Slowly."

He looked at me properly, "Are you sure you want this, to spend Easter with me?"

"Hmm, let me see. Will we always be interrupted? Will everyone be trying to keep us apart? Will we have to constantly sneak around or spend time in detention?"

He smiled and I returned it with a kiss, "Of course I want to spend the holidays with you. I'm... just not used to lying."

I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his strong arms around me, "I understand, believe me I do... just don't do anything that makes you really uncomfortable."

When I got back to the common room I had planned to write back to mum, but I couldn't make myself. I was exhausted.

_James came to see me the next night. I was sitting in the corner of the Common Room, finishing my potions homework when he pulled out a chair. "Hey Lily." I looked up, my expression blank. I didn't know what had really happened between him and Scorpius, but I would bet my next care-package from home that he would be really mad if he found out that I'd been to see him. "I wanted to talk to you, if that's okay?"_

_I nodded._

"_I know that you... seem to have created a –friendship... with Malfoy. And I don't want to lecture you, Lily, but... please be careful. He's not perfect, no where near in fact." I sort of smiled and he sighed, "I love you Lil, I just want you safe and having fun."_

_I smiled fully, "I love you too James."_

_He left me then and I finished my homework with a shaking hand. _

_That night I lay in bed, wide awake. I didn't know what to do. Until I'd come to Hogwarts James had been my idol. I'd all but worshiped the ground he walked on. I'd admired Albus too, always following him around, especially for the year James was in school before he was. But now I was here with them, I'd begun to see that they had flaws. Not major ones, but still, I needed to be able to make up my own mind about things. Scorpius had been there for me on my first day, my brother's hadn't. He'd been kind to me and helped me whenever I needed it. Wasn't that what a good friend was supposed to do? Just because he didn't get along with James didn't mean he couldn't get on with me. We were related, not the same person. _

_At breakfast I was sluggish, I'd hardly slept at all. James kept glancing my way but I focused on my bacon and eggs. Albus too was watching me carefully. I walked to class with Hugo and Cassie. We had Herbology and the air was chilly as we made our way to the greenhouses. Professor Sprout was very old and retiring next year. Her squat hat had a burn in it so that a tuft of her grey fluffy hair peeked through. "Are you okay?" Hugo asked quietly. We were sorting through our trays of seeds and I dropped a handful to hide my expression. "Careful Miss Potter," said Sprout. Cassie crouched down to help me gather them up. "You look tired."_

_I smiled at her, "Couldn't sleep last night, it's made me clumsy."_

_She didn't believe me, not really. But Hugo seemed satisfied, "I'm sure if you wanted to Slughorn could make you a sleeping draught. He's really good friends with your dad, I'm sure he'll help you."_

_I thought it through and decided that if I asked Slughorn for a potion, he would probably write home and then I'd have dad questioning me. I didn't want that, so I'd put up with some sleepless nights. _

_The bell rang and we trooped back to the castle. On the way we passed some Slytherins on their way to Care of Magical Creatures. Scorpius smiled at me and I hesitantly smiled back. Hugo looked shocked but said nothing. While I waited in line to get through the doors into the Castle, Scorpius stopped to chat, "You look tired, Lily."_

"_She couldn't sleep last night," said Hugo, looking defensive._

"_I got that a lot last year," Scorpius said, sounding perfectly pleasant. "The hospital wing has a potion that helps if it gets really bad, and they don't write home about it, unless it's serious."_

"_Oh, thanks."_

_He waved and went down the steps to catch up with his friends. Hugo turned to me, "I don't think a potion is a good idea."_

"_You suggested it first," I pointed out, "And besides, it's not him making the potion and I doubt the school will poison me."_

_He frowned at my logic but said no more. Cassie giggled at his grumpy face and said to me, "I find that a hot coco always helps me, Lily."_


End file.
